Closer to House
by Mrs. Ruth House MD
Summary: Featuring Dr. Gregory House in Los Angeles, he finds a familiar face murdered, calls 9-1-1 and takes off with Wilson. Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson is on the case. How long until House's faked death is blown apart? Or is it ever?


Notes: Okay, so this is really an odd crossover, I know. But I wanted to do something for my two favorite shows that had a series finale. So, born unto us is the first House-The Closer crossover. One of the canons is murdered, which is sad, yes. But it had to be done in order for this to work!

Set after the series finale of House MD and a few episodes before the series finale of The Closer.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Closer or House MD, though if I did I might have done things differently…or I might not. They were both really good endings.

Chapter 1: Finding Her

He was dead.

That thought raced through the diagnostician's mind as he lay in bed. Everyone back at home believed Gregory Adam House to be dead. After faking his death 2 months ago, him and James Evan Wilson drove cross country, and they finally stopped for a break in Los Angeles. His leg had started to hurt worse as the time came closer to when he would lose Wilson for good. He kept reminiscing their good times, and didn't even glance at the bad times. A soft snore to his left kept him aware that his best friend was still alive.

The fight wasn't over yet, House knew. Quietly sitting up, the older man's blue eyes glided over to the younger man. People always called Dr. Gregory House a selfish ass that would do anything to get what he wants, and even he called himself an ass a lot of the time. This time, however, he hadn't gotten what he wanted, because he realized that there were more important matters to focus on than himself. Wilson wanted to enjoy life while he still had it, and House would rather enjoy that time with him than disappear. So, he had faked his death to go on this trip.

Sacrifice. Greg knew he sacrificed the chance to be with his wife as an actual husband. Dominika would move on, and this he knew. He had no idea what he was going to do after James passed on, but he would figure it out later. Possibly sending him down another spiral of despair. But at least it wasn't now. Again, the diagnostician rubbed his leg gently, cursing under his breath for running out of vicodin the night before. He was careful not to make a sound as he stood from the bed and made his way outside. His eyes took a couple of seconds to adjust to the streetlight that was illuminating from above his head. Everything seemed so quiet, so peaceful.

It was hard to believe that something so sinister as murder could be happening in the very next room. And he didn't hear any of it until it had already been done. A man came rushing out of the room, knocking House down in the process. He grunted, glared at the man, and called out, "Hey! People used to be nice to the crippled, you know." He pushed himself up and brushed himself off, grumbling some more about the rudeness of the man. Yeah, House was rude upon occasion, but he had good reason for it. At least, he always seemed to believe that. He cast a brief glance at the door the man had burst out from, wondering what he would find if he went inside.

Wilson slowly started to stir from his slumber, having heard House yell out at someone. He groaned to himself, wondering what the vicodin was doing to the older man's head this time. He forced himself to sit up, rubbing his sleepy eyes to try and see better. Really, would it hurt to get decent sleep? It wasn't entirely House's fault, it was the cancer. But still…sleep would be nice. "House? Come in, you're going to wake the neighbors that are sleeping."

House turned to look at his best friend, and put a finger to his lips, slowly making his way to the next door. "Oh, this has got to be good," he heard Wilson mutter. Choosing not to comment, he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. When he saw blood, House gritted his teeth a little bit. He wasn't supposed to be a doctor anymore, but he couldn't just let her lay there, despite the fact that he was supposed to be selfish. He limped to the woman's side, and knelt down to check a pulse. That was when he noticed the rope around her neck. His eyes grew a little wide, and he checked her pulse, moving the long bleached-blonde hair more on her face.

No pulse.

*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C*C

_Ring! Ring!_

Groaning, Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson felt for the alarm clock that was on her nightstand, eyes shut tightly and firmly. Her husband, Federal Agent Fritz Howard lay next to her, in a deep sleep and holding her in his arms. It was only after three hits on her alarm clock that she realized it was her cell phone going off in her purse. Gently prying Fritz' arms off of her, she got up quietly and answered, her Georgian twang hitting the air quietly, "Deputy Chief Brenda Johnson."

It was Lieutenant Provenza. "We've got a case, chief."

"Alright, see you in a few. Thank you so much. Bye-Bye now." Brenda hung up and sent a regretful look towards the bed, actually wanting to crawl back in and curl up with her husband. Leaning down to give him a kiss, Brenda was startled to find him awake and felt herself being pulled into his arms once more. She smiled up at him, her brown eyes sparkling with love for the man. He returned her smile, holding her close.

"Fritzy, I have to go to work," Brenda told him.

"Mm. Alright. Have a good day, hon." He pressed his lips against her in a sensual kiss, wishing she didn't have to go; the woman always focused on work, but he'd let her go. He unwrapped his arms from her gently, watching her as she stood up.

Brenda got up and quickly changed, brushed her hair and threw on some make up, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked okay, she decided, grabbing her purse. The whole time she felt Fritz' eyes on her, and she turned to him, smiling and then left. She was stopped by her mother, Willie Ray Johnson. "Now, Brenda, you have a good day now."

"I will, Mother. Please let Daddy know I'll be back in time for dinner tonight." With that, she was out the door. Her father had been staying with Fritz and Brenda so that he could get the care he needed for his condition.

Brenda climbed in her car, putting her oversized black purse in the passenger seat and grabbing her keys out of it. Starting the car, she felt her eyes go back to the house, determined to come back for dinner. She had missed too much time as it was; to miss more would be a nightmare. She drove to the crime scene, a run down hotel that was now covered with police officers, including her team of Major Crimes. She parked behind Andy Flynn's car and got out, closing the door firmly before walking over to Detective David Gabriel. "What do we have?"

"A woman seemed to have been strangled, and then stitched up and it seemed someone was trying to save her." Gabriel spoke quietly.

Nodding, Brenda went inside to take a look at the body. The dead woman seemed to be in her early thirties. "So either we have a multiple personality killer, or someone came in after the killer and tried to save her, perhaps our nine one one caller. Lieutenant, could you see if Dr. Morales found out this woman's identity?" She turned to Provenza, who was already pulling out his phone. "Yes, Chief."

Brenda then looked at the surroundings, and she saw a towel that was bloodied up. "Detective Gabriel, make sure that towel gets to the doctor. There might be fingerprints to whoever tried to resuscitate her." Gabriel did as asked, careful not to leave fingerprints of his own.

"Chief!" Provenza walked over, a stern look on his face. "He has the information." Dr. Morales had been to the scene and left before the Chief arrived.

"Well, who is it?"

"It's Dr. Allison Cameron from Princeton, New Jersey."

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and I'll try to update as fast as I can.


End file.
